Users are continually exposed to an ever increasing variety of sources for content. For example, a user may obtain television programming wirelessly from an “over the air” broadcast, from a cable service, via a satellite connection, using an Internet connection, and so on. In addition, the user may have access to multiple sources of content at any one particular time, such as through the “over the air” broadcast as well as a cable connection.
Previous techniques that were used to interact with these different sources, however, were often burdensome. For example, a user may access satellite television programming using a particular input on a television, such as to watch a movie or other subscription-based television programming. The user may also wish to access one or more local channels that are not available from the satellite television programming, such as to watch the local news and weather available via an “over the air” broadcast. In order to interact with the “over the air” broadcast, however, the user may be forced to manually switch from the input used to access the satellite programming to an input serviced by an antenna to receive the broadcast. Therefore, to engage in traditional channel surfing, the user may be forced to manually switch between inputs, which may be frustrating and counter to the surfing experience. Additionally, a user may find it difficult to determine which source should be used to access particular content, such as to watch a sporting event that may be but is not guaranteed to be available from either the over the air broadcast or the satellite television programming.